


Forgiveness, or the Beginning of It.

by CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT
Summary: ayoooo i had a wheel gimme a ship and whaddaya knowww :)anywayshave some roulette that i wrote in school B)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forgiveness, or the Beginning of It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allo_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/gifts).



Nagito was, if he was being honest, angry. He was beyond furious.

Now, why would he, of all people, be so mad? At the  _ Ultimates, _ for that matter? Well, he could definitely start with the fact that they’d allowed themselves to fall to despair. He’d forgotten all about it -  _ how could he do that?  _ \- and then he’d suddenly been able to regain all of that knowledge simply by putting a gun to his head. When Monokuma gave him that file, he’d instantly lost all faith the moment he’d found out.

Then, out of every  _ one _ of those Ultima- no, of those  _ scum, _ Gundham had been the blackened. He’d explained post-haste that he’d simply  _ wanted _ to kill Nekomaru, though even Nagito could see that he - and Nekomaru - had sacrificed themselves, if only to know everyone else got out alive. He didn’t care, he  _ didn’t. _

He ignored the pang of his heart when he saw Gundham get dragged to his execution. Death by stampede.. How ironic.

When he’d woken up, after dying a brutal death, he expected some sort of fire, or what he’d thought was going to be hell. He had  _ not _ expected the beeping of a heart monitor, least of all to find the face of.. What appeared to be Hajime looming over him. The brownish-blackish haired boy spoke to him, but to the lucky student’s ears it was a dull hum, similar to a fly. He wanted to swat at him, to tell such a useless person to leave him alone.

Yet he found he had no feeling in his limbs. His senses were as dulled as his hearing, he could vaguely register a slim Akane helping him up and out of the pod he was confined in. Why did they look so familiar, yet so different?

The answer would come to him late that night, laying on a somewhat uncomfortable hospital bed. Despair filled memories of his fellow Ultimates, gathering for orders, only to split once again. The Warriors of Hope.  _ Izuru Kamukura _ . 

_ Chiaki. _

Staring at his prosthetic limb, specially crafted by Souda himself, he allowed the stressed dam in his mind to break. He cried himself to sleep that night, memories of a tattoo-adorned face filling his head.

Weeks passed. Nagito had learned that he was one of the first to wake up, and soon enough others were doing the same, thanks to Izuru’s help.

Nagito found it hard to cope, hard to believe. How was he supposed to live, knowing the acts his classmates had committed? How was he supposed to live, knowing he’d once harboured  _ Junko’s _ arm?  _ How was he supposed to live if Gundham was still comatose? _

It wasn’t like he’d forgiven Gundham, no way in hell. It’d be a while before he forgave  _ anyone _ . He just.. couldn’t remember a moment from the start of highschool, even in the simulation, that they were apart for two long. They made for an.. odd duo, but Komaeda felt he needed to first be able to pardon Gundham of his crimes before integrating back with his recovering classmates.

Yet, when he’d seen Gundham finally emerge two months later, he didn’t feel like he could handle it. He felt sick, even. The sickest he’s felt in years.

Gundham was skinny, already refusing to nourish himself during despair, but being stuck in that pod for about 3 months hadn’t done him any better. He looked as if he could die any second, though Komaeda guessed he didn’t look any better when he himself got out. Tattoos trailed over his eyes and forehead, one of them raised slightly, barely hiding the mangled scar beneath. The luckster sucked in a breath as those heterochromatic eyes stared hauntingly at him, that fire that he was so used to had gone from the other’s eyes. If he wasn’t currently sitting up, breathing, Nagito would’ve believed he was dead.

“..Hey.” He rasped, cautiously walking over to the former Ultimate. Gundham followed his movements with his dull eyes, faint confusion filling his expression. Nagito stopped next to him. He should probably call Hajime, or Fuyuhiko, but.. He wanted to be selfish, have a moment with Gundham before they dragged him to that hospital room to quarantine him for a time.

Gundham opened his mouth, as if to speak, but found his throat was too dry. He choked on air, coughing, and Nagito startled, attempting to help by rubbing his back. When Gundham finally forced himself to stop, lest he ruin his throat, Nagito spoke.

“You were in the Neo World program, and.. You died.” He attempted to alleviate some probable confusion. “This isn’t heaven, nor hell, so uhm.. Just take it easy until we get you cleaned up, ok?

Gundham looked up at him, and those eyes seemed too wide, too bewildered, too  _ worried _ for Nagito to keep eye contact. He cleared his throat, going to pull away, but Gundham squeezed his arm as tight as he could. Which wasn’t very tight, of course, but Nagito got the message.

He hesitantly looked back towards his.. was he allowed to say partner? Was that what they were? In that simulation, it was all he could’ve hoped for, to call Gundham his, and vice versa. 

Gundham stared at him for a few moments more, then tugged the taller down, capturing him in a hug. Nagito realized the breeder was trembling.

He hugged back, once again allowing that dam to break. No, he didn’t forgive Gundham just yet. But he could just savor the moment. 

In that small amount of time, he knew. They would get better, no matter what the future held for them.

**Author's Note:**

> yea i wrote this in school but uuuuhhhhh hope u like it and i swearrr i will write some actual rarepairs not including Gundham or Izuru  
> -Zhu


End file.
